


Seeking Warmth

by NagiraAkisa



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Complete, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Winter-Special, Light Romance - if you want, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiraAkisa/pseuds/NagiraAkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs warmth to surround her. He needs the warmth within to grow. A Todd Allison and the Petunia Violet late-winter special. Can be considered as light Todd x Petunia - if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TA&PV community once again. I'm back with a new one shot story, which was supposed to be out last winter because it was a winter special. However, my laptop's motherboard decided to break down unexpectedly last November, halted the development of... everything. But, I'm able to write out as much as possible whenever I got my hand and time on a computer (this includes my office's computer. Hopefully my boss won't find out...). And finally, it's done.
> 
> However, it is now January, and that might affect the winter feel in the story. But with all the news of winter storms and some Asia countries experiencing a huge drop in temperature, maybe the feel wasn't fully affected as I thought. If you're in one of those countries encountering the harsh winter/cold, please take care of your health and be careful when driving. Dress warmly and remember to stay hydrated. Bring some candies for a small boost of sugar energy if needed.
> 
> Back to the story. I hope you would enjoy this one shot. This story includes Todd and Petunia friendship, but it can be considered as light Todd/Petunia too. Just keep in mind they are not in any official love relationship in the plot.
> 
> I had tried my best but there might be some OOC and mistakes regarding of my grammar and writing skills.
> 
> Optional: A playlist I made when I was writing this fic. Link: http://8tracks.com/nagira-akisa/seeking-warmth
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Allison and the Petunia Violets. This includes the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

It was winter in busy Melbourne, Australia. More specifically, it was July, the coldest and windiest month of the year. Although there wasn't any snow, the temperature was low enough to freeze up small water puddles and create icy fogs that would persist for the whole day at times.

Todd Allison grumpily pushed down his sleeve and let out a frustrated groan as he read the correct time. It was passed 7.30 pm, and the sky had turned dark hours ago. The streetlights were lit up, illuminating the wet city with a thin layer of orange-yellow, which offered little warmth from the cold the drizzles have brought.

Todd scowled and held his umbrella up to his head; another light rain had started. Fortunately, it seems it would be short-lived.

After the street was clear from any more passing vehicles, Todd Allison quickly crossed the road and fastened his pace back to his apartment. It had been a tiring, cold and wet day for him. Thus, there was nothing he wanted more than having a warm meal and bath before settling into bed with a good book.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have taken such a long time to clean up the café. If only Hana hadn't called in sick..." The 23-year-old ginger mumbled under his breath as he turned into the familiar street of his residential area. He always felt relief to be back. Back to his plants, away from society and finally able to have some peace and quiet.

Todd entered the building before shaking the closed umbrella free of raindrops. He swiftly climbed up the stairs, while his free hand searched his coat's inner pocket for the key, yearning for the well-deserved rest.

He was right in front of his apartment door, with the key half inserted into the lock when a question popped up in his mind: Is Petunia home?

The young man turned his head to look at his neighbor's door; as if expecting the said neighbor would open the door to greet him. Todd bit his bottom lip slightly as he felt the usual protectiveness for the girl grew. Should he check on her?

He hesitated for a short moment before finally gave in to the urge and walked towards the door next to his. Todd Allison was about to knock when he noticed there wasn't any warmth emitting from the gap beneath the door. He placed his hand on the wood and just as he expected: it was cold to the touch. 'She still isn't home? Is it her work again?'

Todd sighed. Back in the days, Petunia would show up at Rainbird Café after work to hang out with Hana, before the both of them would return to their flat together when his shift was done. However, it hadn't been the same since Petunia found a new job a few weeks back. She seldom showed up to the café and always seems to be back late; her apartment cold and quiet, just like now.

Despite being her neighbor, he can't quite remember when he last saw her. It almost felt like years since he last heard her voice or the loud stumbling down the stairs, indicating the clumsy girl had lost her footing once again. He would never admit this out loud, but he had missed her presence.

'Hopefully, she isn't overworking herself.' Todd thought concernedly before stepped back to his apartment, unlocked the door and entered.

He deposited the umbrella by its stand, shed off his coat to hang it behind the door, before walking around his apartment to turn the hot water radiators on to chase the cold away. Due to the many light showers throughout the day, that night was the coldest he had ever experienced since winter had begun. He was grateful the radiators were working and the apartment would be warm sooner or later.

Todd turned the wheel valve on the radiator in the main room to lessen the heat. He wouldn't be using the space much for the night, but he didn't want the plants to suffer in the cold any longer. After he adjusted and satisfied that the temperature met all the plants' requirement, he stood up and walked over to the window.

With a single tug on the rope, the blinds before him slid upwards, uncovering the view of Melbourne. Well, there wasn't much of a view to see; just the back alley of apartment buildings, a glimpse of the main road and a stray cat or two running for cover down below. However, the lack of view was the least of his worries. What mattered to him now was the sight of the rain letting up.

Just then, Todd was struck by a feeling of déjà vu. Oh, right. It was out of this very window where Petunia Elkwood was, clutching onto the rain gutters and wobbling dangerously on the tiny apartment ledge, all for her hair pin just a couple of weeks back before winter. The moments after that surprising encounter replayed in his head.

His sudden appearance startled the young woman, caused her to lose her balance and fell backward. He was fast enough to open the window and grabbed her hand, but his grip on the window was weak, thus ended up falling to the ground below with her. What made him felt awfully bad was the fact he had landed on her, and he was pretty sure he wasn't light. Of course, he spent the night tending to her injuries, which thankfully wasn't severe, and decided to fix her cardigan as she slept. He would have spent the rest of the night watching over her if the dreaded phone call hadn't come.

After that night, everything seems to be back to normal; Petunia acted as if she was never injured in the first place and back to her usual clumsy self. However, up to this day, he still wondered how the pin ended up there, and why Petunia made such a risky decision to retrieve it.

She -or the very least, her action- was quite reckless. Her climbing outside his window was only one of many daring things she had done since they've met. But sometimes, he found her recklessness to be... What was it? Todd couldn't place a word to describe the feeling; it was something new, yet strangely familiar. In conclusion, he felt drawn to this silly, clumsy young lady, in one way or another.

"I hope she isn't doing anything rash right now..." Todd murmured before his eyes glanced over to the window that belongs to Petunia's apartment. To his surprise, the light was on.

That was weird. Was Petunia home all along? But the air current from the door gap was cold; a sign that the hot water radiators weren't turned on. Could she had forgotten to switch off the light? She couldn't have been so careless, could she? Or had she just come back?

"Wh-"

"AH!" CLANK! THUD!

Todd jumped, startled by the sudden yelp and a loud bang of something metal and heavy fell to the ground. What worried him most was the shout; it sounded just like Petunia.

"P-Petunia?!" Todd wasted no time and rushed towards the door. By the next second, he was outside of the girl's apartment, banging on the door with force. "Petunia? Are you inside? Are you alright?"

The man stopped his banging, pressed his ear to the door and tried to hear for any reply. All he managed to make out through the wooden obstacle was a soft groan followed by Petunia's weak voice: 'T-Todd Alli... Allison?'

Todd felt a sense of relief washed over him. That reply was better than nothing. "Are you alright, Petunia? I heard you yelled and something fell."

He pressed his ear to the door again and waited for another response.

"I-I'm fine... I-I just... Ahhh..."

"Petunia? Can you let me in? Petunia?"

"It-t's... so... c-cold..." And that was the last reply Todd heard from her.

"Petunia?! Answer me! Petunia?!" Todd Allison urged and waited, but he can't pick up anything at all. Was Petunia gravely injured?

"Shit!" Todd had hoped he wouldn't need to force his entry, but the current situation worried him too much to not do it. He had broken into Petunia's place before; when he thought her kitchen was on fire, only to find her trying to cook oatmeal. Thus, he knew how to get in.

Todd Allison took a few steps back from the door and got into a stand. Driving the heel of his left foot into the ground for balance, he quickly lifted his right foot and drove his heel down onto the door, right beside the lock. The door shuddered from the impact, but it wasn't enough. "Shit..." Todd repeated the kick four more times before the door finally gave in and flung open.

Right that instant, Todd was greeted by a burst of cold air, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Why didn't Petunia turn on the radiators?

"Petunia?" The ginger entered the apartment, scanning around for signs of the young woman. The whole apartment was cold and dimly lit; as if there was nobody home. And he would have believed it if he had not heard her earlier.

It didn't take long for him to spot her; lying on the kitchen's floor in a shivering, fetal position. Beside her laid a water kettle, the content spilled everywhere on the floor, and Petunia's purple cardigan had soaked up some of it. That must have been the cause of the sound.

Todd immediately knelt down by Petunia's side, gently uncurled and shifted her form into a much comfortable position, before held her securely in his arms. When he made contact with her skin, he cursed. She was cold to the touch; too cold for comfort.

"Petunia. Petunia, wake up. Come on, talk to me." He urged as his hand brushed her face clear of any hair, hoping the gesture could stir her awake.

It took a few seconds before he felt Petunia's figure stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes before managed to speak out through her clattering teeth, "T-Todd A-Allison? How... H-How did you get in?"

"You didn't hear it? I kicked your door open to get in." Surely she had heard the loud ruckus from earlier, hasn't she?

Petunia Elkwood shifted slightly before forcing out, "A-Again? It cost so much to get it fix l-last time..."

"I'll pay for it, alright? And the previous one too." She was here freezing halfway to her grave and she was worrying about the repair money? Oh, Petunia dear, you never put your health and safety first. "Save your strength, okay? I have to move you now."

"T-To whe-" The young woman could hardly finish her sentence when Todd suddenly scooped her up bridal style. Instinctively, her arms looped around his neck and pulled her shivering body closer to him.

"Somewhere warm. Shit. Petunia, why... How did this happen?" The man swore under his breath once more before stood back up to his feet. He promptly left Petunia's apartment, tried his best to shut the door with its busted lock, and entered his own accommodation. After he gently transferred Petunia from his arms and onto his bed, he wasted no time to set about keeping her warm.

Muttered a soft 'sorry' and 'excuse me', Todd slid Petunia's wet cardigan off her shoulders before helping her getting it off. Afterward, he wrapped his winter blanket around her, making sure it wouldn't easily slide off before he left to retrieve another blanket from his closet. It was much thinner than the winter one, but it would serve its purpose for this situation. With the new blanket in hand, he returned to Petunia's side then wrapped the large fabric securely around her small, shuddering frame.

As he wrapped the blanket around her, Todd took a minute to inspect the young woman. Her eyes were both shut, her lips were pale and cheeks were tinted red. She also had her legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her body trying to keep herself warm. She looked awfully exhausted; either due to the frostbite or possibly from her new job.

"Are you feeling warm, Petunia?" He asked softly, hands remained on the blankets around her.

The young woman hummed and slowly nodding her head, like a drowsy little child trying to stay awake too early in the day.

"I'm going to make you something warm to eat. Rest now and call me when you need something, alright?" Todd waited for another nod from Petunia before leaving his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen, thinking about what he could cook for the sick girl.

A soup recipe he was taught long ago surfaced in his mind; a dish Will would make for him whenever the temperature outside drops drastically. Without another thought, Todd went through his pantry and fridge for any winter root vegetables and ingredients suitable for the meal. After he collected everything he needed, he began to cook.

As the soup was simmering over a low flame, Todd decided to check up on Petunia. Apparently, she appeared to fall asleep not long after he left to make dinner. She was now lying on her side, breathing softly and peacefully.

Todd silently walked up to her side and placed the back of his hand to her exposed cheek. Her skin was no longer tinted red, and back to normal body temperature; a comforting sign. Todd Allison sighed in relief and brushed a strand of hair free from the girl's face. She would be fine. The sight of her sleeping soundly in a warm environment was enough proof for it.

Just then, Petunia's form stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. Todd snatched his hand back on instinct. Had his touch awakened her?

When Petunia finally shook off the grogginess of her short sleep, she noticed Todd's presence and a faint lingering touch on her face. 'Strange...' She thought to herself. "Todd Allison? Wha... What happened?"

Todd sighed softly before answered, "You're probably just tired and needed sleep. But you were exposed to the cold long enough to get yourself a frostnip. Thankfully, it was only the first stage of frostbite. For a moment, I feared it was hypothermia, due to your shivering. But the gradual warming seems to be working. Do you feel any pain, Petunia? On you cheeks, fingers, toes?"

"I'm fine, Todd Allison." Petunia assured the man before shifting to a sitting position, her movement caused the blankets to loosen and pooled around her figure. "There are a faint tingling, but I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Todd Allison. And sorry to bother you. Again..."

"It was nothing, Petunia." Todd walked aside to grab a wool coat off its hanger. "I'm just glad you weren't in trouble anymore. Here."

He held the coat out to the young woman before added, "Wear this, so we can make sure your body remain warm. Can you manage to walk, Petunia? Good. Make yourself comfortable at the dining table, you can fill me in with your story when I'm done with dinner."

Petunia nodded and accepted his coat while muttering one more 'thanks'. Todd sent her a small smile before returned to the kitchen, giving Petunia Elkwood back her space and privacy. He was just finished slicing some rye bread when she entered the kitchen/dining area. The dark blue coat looked nice on her, albeit being one size too big.

Todd felt like complimenting her, like how she said a certain tram conductor often did to her. However, he never found the right words to say, thus pushed the idea to the back of his mind as usual. "The soup's almost done. You can munch on some bread while you wait." He said as he placed the small basket of sliced bread and silverware onto the table.

The young woman gave him a polite smile before settled down on one of the dining table's chairs. She picked a slice of bread before tearing it into bite size, eating them slowly as she looked around, appreciating the beauty of the numerous flowering plants Todd had planted in his residence.

Todd Allison, on the other hand, was seasoning the soup; adding a certain spice he had in hand until he was satisfied with the taste. He turned off the flame, took two bowls from the cupboard, before scooping a generous amount of soup into them. With a small pinch of finely chopped herbs for garnish, Todd picked up both of the bowls and walked over to the dining table. He placed one down in front of Petunia and the other across from her before sitting down.

"Eat, Petunia. You need to get your strength back." The ginger stated as he slipped a spoon into his own bowl.

"Oh! Yes. Let's eat. Thanks for the food." Petunia brought a spoonful to her lips, blew on the soup to cool it down before drank it with a slurp. Not even a second later, her eyes lit up in both surprise and awe. "It's delicious!"

"Why thank you." Todd merely replied before munched on his soup-dipped bread. "For a second, I thought the chili powder might be too much for you."

"N-No." Petunia shook her head. "It was just right; not too overpowering, but enough to make my belly warm."

Todd chortled lightly. "That's the purpose of this soup, Petunia."

The young woman felt her cheeks flushed pink from his laugh. "I... I didn't know you can cook so well, Mr. Todd Allison." She complimented and ate a cube of potato and carrot from the soup.

The ginger sat opposite her only shrugged. "I was taught a few dishes back home when I was bored. Working at Rainbird requires me to cook at times, so the improvement didn't come as a surprise."

Todd slurped another spoon of soup before prompted, "Now then. Care to start your story, Petunia?"

Petunia nearly choked on her dinner when the request came. "Ah. It is... There's nothing to say actually." She drank another spoonful, hoping Todd would change the topic, but from the look of it, he wasn't going to back down until he heard what he wants.

"Petunia, the whole situation from earlier didn't say 'nothing' to me." Todd had sat up straighter in his chair, arms crossed across his chest. For a second, Petunia felt it was Elijah who sat across her, lecturing her...

"It... It really is nothing! Like you said, I was tired! I-" The girl babbled on, hardly forming a solid sentence until a firm grip on her hand stopped her gibbering. She gasped when she noticed Todd had leaned towards her. His face was inches from her's and held his usual neutral expression. But there was something in his eyes... Something different, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Once Todd believed the 18-year-old girl had calmed down, and wouldn't start another round of incoherent gibbering, his grip on her loosened and he leaned back into his chair. "Petunia, remember that I can read you easily, and I can tell you are facing some problems. From what I can gather, it has something to do with money. Am I right?"

Petunia winced and he knew he scored a bull's eye. "You couldn't afford the heating."

The young woman meekly nodded as Todd let out a sigh. Everything clicked in his head.

"You rarely came over to the café, because that would mean you have to come home soon after. With no house heating, you decided to stay over at your new working place; where it is warm, as long as possible. That was another reason why we didn't see each other for so long; you left early in the morning and came back late at night." Todd stated, waiting for any objection from the young woman. When she stayed quiet, he continued. "Since you are in your working place, you couldn't be caught resting and have to keep working, even if it was over your working hours. That was why you were so tired. The exhaustion and cold today made you clumsy and dropped the water kettle, leading to where we are now. I'm right, aren't I Petunia?"

The young woman remained silent but nodded to confirm Todd's deduction.

His worries grew larger by then. Petunia must be very low on her savings at that moment. No house heating, only a single light was on, and she wasn't wearing clothing suitable for winter either. The worst thing was the fact July began roughly a week ago, but winter started since June. She had been through the same situation for more than a month! It was a miracle she hasn't ended up in a hospital. But the miracle ended today, and if he had not heard her earlier...

"Why didn't you come over and ask for my help?"

Petunia continued staring down at her intertwined fingers as she confessed, "I didn't want to bother you. You had helped me so much in the past..."

"I would rather be bothered than letting you get injured, Petunia. I thought you understood that since the night you climbed outside my window." Todd remarked and immediately felt awful when he saw the sad, distraught expression on her face.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone..." Petunia's voice was so soft and quiet that Todd feared he had made her cry, and he has no idea how to comfort a crying person. Scratch that, he didn't know how to comfort anyone at all. "I came to Melbourne because... I want to prove I can handle my own life. That I don't need them by my side all the time, looking after me... I'm not a little child anymore..."

Todd just sat there, listened quietly. Never once had they talked about their own family or life before Melbourne to each other. The closest conversation they had to that topic was during their second meeting, in a café where he learned she came from Perth... and was feeling alone. He assumed that 'them' had meant her family.

"I wanted to prove I can be independent..." Petunia finished, her head remained hanging low, her pinkish locks partially hid her face.

The sight of her, so small and fragile, a total contrast to the bubbly personality he had known and liked, made something inside him churned in utter discomfort. Before he even registered what he was doing, a hand of his had stretched out and tilted the young woman's head up by the chin. Just as he feared, Petunia's eyes were glistering, close to tears.

"Listen, Petunia. I might not be a people-person, but from all the people I met in this city, I am sure you are independent. Not to mention you are only 18 years old." The ginger retrieved his hand from Petunia's chin before continued. "But there are times you just need someone's help; we can't do everything by ourselves. Like the time my purse got snatched and you helped me got it back."

"But that was because of the coffee I failed to pay you back!" Petunia chimed in. "I need to pay the debt, always! No matter what it takes!"

"Alright. Then how about when... I got kidnapped? You came, despite knowing how dangerous it was." Todd recalled, shuddered slightly from the awful memory and the painful blow to his head that rendered him unconscious.

"That was because... Because..." Petunia pondered for a moment. "You had helped me a lot in the past and I just..."

"Even if I did, surely you had 'paid the debts'. What drove you to come help me that night?"

"You're... You're my neighbor..."

"And you're mine."

Petunia was flustered by his words, but Todd didn't seem to notice as he resumed, "I share that same sense of... need... to protect you from harm. To take care of you when I know I'm able to. Like earlier in the night, it was a serious matter, Petunia. You were starting to have frostbite and if I had not heard you, you could be lying there until you were in the danger of getting hypothermia or the frostbite turned for the worst."

He stopped momentarily to push an unpleasant image from his mind. "Just remember, when it comes to life-and-death situations like this, don't try to overcome it alone. Come find me. Just come find me whenever you need me."

He finished and waited for her response.

Petunia Elkwood sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. To rely on someone, wouldn't it consider as selfish and inconsiderate? Should she bother him? Especially after...

"But... You told me not to be a nuisance to those around me before." Petunia said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait. When did I say- Oh. The hundred half-pennies." The ginger let out a low groan as he ran his hand through his hair. "Petunia, we were strangers back then. I didn't know we were to meet again and again. The situation is different now. Understood?"

Petunia nodded. True, they are now neighbors instead of strangers. They might even consider being close friends, but she wasn't sure since she had never asked Todd what he views the relationship between the two of them as. Though, she hoped Todd considered her more than just a neighbor.

Should she accepts Todd's offer? If she was to refuse and say no thanks... No. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Todd Allison, both physically and emotionally, not when he had worried about her so much. She cared about him a lot.

In the end, she agreed. "I'll try. And I'll do my best to help you too, whenever I can."

Then, Todd smiled, a genuine smile she knew few people got to witness. Thus, she drank in the sight and enjoyed it while it lasts.

"Good. So, umm, do you want me to heat those soup up?" Todd stood up, his bowl in hand.

It was at that moment, Petunia remembered they were in the middle of dinner, and their forgotten soups had long been cooled. "Oh! Yes. Thank you." With a polite smile, she passed her bowl to the man, before he stepped into the kitchen. Hesitantly, she called out, "Do you need any help there?"

"No need. Just make yourself comfortable. You're my guest afterall. Oh, by the way, Petunia, you'll be staying here overnight and the next few days too." Petunia had not been expected that from him.

"W-What?"

"I'm not letting you go back to your cold apartment on a winter night, Petunia. Not until I'm sure your body have recovered from the frostnip and fatigue. Plus, the door lock is busted, so it wouldn't be safe until it's fixed." Todd reminded her as he stirred the soup over a steady flame. "Also, it would be foolish to go back until you have warmer clothes for the harsher temperature to come too."

"But I do have warmer clothes!" Petunia defended, feeling quite embarrassed by the idea of staying over at Todd's place, and not only for one night!

"Then perhaps you don't have enough," Todd stated, and left the kitchen, with new steaming soup bowls in his hands. He placed Petunia's bowl down before offered, "Speaking of clothes, the wool coat looks great on you, why don't you keep it?"

"But it's yours!" Petunia cried out as the ginger sat across from her again.

"Keep it, Petunia. Green and earth-tone suit me better anyway." He sent her another reassuring smile, caused the young woman unable to refuse his generous offer.

"I... Thank you, Todd Allison." Truth to be told, she really needs warmer clothes, and Todd's coat had kept her warm and comfy. She'll think of something to repay him, maybe a handmade scarf if she ever got the time and money for the yarn. Soon, she dug right back into dinner.

"Say, Todd Allison, since your cooking is excellent. Have you ever thought of teaching it?"

"Hm? Not at all. Why you ask?"

"Well... I was thinking if you could teach me a thing or two during my stay here."

"Oh. Well, can you agree not to burn my kitchen down first?"

"What? Burn down? Of course, I won't! Why would I?"

"Seeing how you burnt your oatmeal last time... It's possible."

"That was a small mistake!"

"I find the word 'small' to be an understatement and hard to believe, Petunia."

"I swear I won't!"

Todd's apartment was the liveliest it had been for months, filled as it was with only the sounds of Petunia's peppy voice and Todd's amused chuckles.

During the nights Petunia stayed over at his place, the two young adults received what they needed. She received the warmth that surrounds her body, and he received the warmth that grew steadily within him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Regarding of Todd's line: 'And you're mine.' He meant: 'And you're my neighbor.' Of course, Petunia understood that was what he meant, but his line made her flustered as she thought of how it would have meant otherwise. Hahaha. It's just a fluff I want to put in. I really like how Petunia always blush when she thought of what Todd said and did for her in the webcomic.
> 
> Also, to a much serious note. Frostnip can be treated with proper first-aid measures, but for all other frostbites (superficial & severe), please seek for medical attention. If you suspect hypothermia, please contact emergency medical help. And I repeat, dress warmly and remember to stay hydrated. Stay indoor and don't stay out too long if possible.
> 
> That's all I have to say. Thank you for reading and take care!
> 
> P.S. I'm curious. Shall I stay with US spelling or change to UK/Australia spelling? Since TA&PV universe sets in Australia. Give me your thoughts. Thank you.


End file.
